August Burns Red
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Summertime in Dodge has burning thoughts of desire, but not in a way we would hope... A unforgiving gang is heading for Dodge & has a burning desire for trouble... Kitty has her eye on the 'wild card' and Matt has his on an old friend... Get the hell out of Dodge gets new meaning ;)
1. Flickering Thoughts

Chapter 1

The last moments of a sunset lingered as the sky showcased its colors. The yellows, oranges, and reds lit the horizon before it's fire was put out. Just like any other Friday night, the air was filled with the usual. Smoke was blown from the saloons, laughter was heard over the clinking of glasses, and trouble hid in the shadows. The alleyways, near The Long Branch, were the perfect host. The group of strangers waited patiently as the night of fun was just getting started.

"You shoulda been there, Matthew." Festus started his story, "If I hadn't seen it with my own two eye balls," he shook his head and laughed, "I just wouldn't never believed it."

"Do you have to tell this story again?" Doc pleaded.

"Well, Doc... Ol' Matthew has been gone." Festus explained, "I ain't had a chance to tell 'em about our trip."

Matt smiled and took a sip of beer, "Yeah, Doc." Matt teased, "This was one fishing trip I'm sorry I missed."

Doc swiped his mustache and shook his head in disbelief.

Festus continued, "Well, ya know we left yesterday afternoon. We got us a wagon and hit the road after lunch. We set up our poles on the bank and sat back while we waited. Boy was it hot. Hour or two passes, and I got me a whole bushel of fish." Festus pointed at Doc, "Ol' Doc here hadn't had one nibble all afternoon."

"It's because you kept scaring my fish away." Doc reminded him, "All that hootin and hollerin... and non-sense carryin on. They swam away."

"Oh Doc. That ain't true." Festus corrected, "It's because you wasn't puttin your worms on right."

"I know how to put a worm on a hook." Doc sat up, "I've been baitin hooks longer than you've known what one was." He sat back, "Hurry up with this story. My hair is greying by the minute."

Festus looked at Doc, "This story ain't got nothin to do with your hair." Doc wiped his hand across his face. Festus continued, "Back to fishing... Doc here finally got him a bite, Matthew. It was a big-in. We jumped up. He grabbed his pole and started pulling the line in. The pull was so strong it started pullin this ol' goat in." Festus pointed at Doc and started laughing. "Then all at once, the line snaps and Doc falls face first in the water." Festus collapsed in laughter.

Doc rolled his eyes. Matt smiled and chuckled as he took a swig of beer.

"Sounds like some trip, Doc." Matt picked. "I don't know what I would've done."

"Same thing he did," Doc glared at Festus as he still laughed, "absolutely nothing."

"I pulled ya out, didn't I?" Festus asked.

"After you knocked me down three more times." Doc recalled.

"Well if you hadn't been so dagblame stubborn and listen to what I was tellin ya, you wouldn't landed on your backside so much." Festus sugested, "What if I hadn't been there? That there snappin turtle would've had your hide for dinner."

"If you hadn't been there, I would have a pale full of fish and lower blood pressure." Doc reminded, "Instead, I have a bruised behind and a headache with nothing to show for it."

"Ain't cha got somethin for them there headaches?" Festus asked.

"Yeah, it's called time away from you." Doc swiped his mustache and took a sip of beer. Matt grinned as he did the same. Festus just shook his head.

Kitty walked over and stood beside Matt. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm guessing by Doc's expression, you just heard about their recent fishing trip." Kitty smiled.

Matt laughed, "Yep. I got the condensed version."

"I got the whole story... detail by detail." Kitty winked at Doc.

"Well, I lived the story. I have now heard another two encores and a slightly embellished version." Doc stood, "Thanks for the beer Kitty. I'm calling it a night."

"Get some rest, Doc." Kitty encouraged. "We'll see ya tomorrow, refreshed."

Doc nodded and walked toward the doors. Festus stood and followed, "I'll go with ya, Doc."

Doc turned, "Why?"

"Make sure you take somethin for that head of yours." Festus answered, "Cant have you gettin sick and dyin on me. I wouldn't have no body to go fishin' with me anymore."

Doc swiped his mustache, "If I only had that kinda luck." He pushed through the doors. Festus followed behind, "Wait on me, Doc."

Matt and Kitty laughed. Matt stood, "You gotta minute?" and pulled a chair out.

"Sure." Kitty sat and propped her elbows on the table. "What's on your mind, Cowboy?" She smiled.

Matt hesitated, "I got a wire today from Salina."

"Is something wrong?" Concern replaced her smile.

"There's trouble. Wire said there's a rather dangerous group of outlaws on the run. Call themselves The Angels of Fire. Individual names haven't been released yet, and their whereabouts are unknown." Matt informed.

"Angels of Fire?" Kitty asked.

Matt nodded as he took a sip of beer. "They set fire to houses, businesses, and even people. While the town's protection is down, they rob whoever they can. Like if Festus, Newly, or myself, are putting the fire out, they will rob the bank or something."

"What do I need to look for?" Kitty knew from years of experience, Matt was asking her to keep her eyes on for drifters coming in and out if the saloon.

"Unfamiliar faces with boastful personalities to start with. They haven't figured out how The Angels are getting in and learning the ways of each town so quickly. They're gone long before any suspicion can rise. They may already be here. If they are, you'll be the one to know."

"If all these other law enforcers can't catch 'em... What makes you think we will have any better luck?" Kitty questioned.

Matt smiled. "Because I have something they don't have."

"What would that be?" Kitty grinned knowingly.

"A red head with brains and beauty." Matt winked. "Someone who can find dirt they didn't even know was there to dig up."

Kitty laughed. "I'm a expert in this game."

"I know." Matt smiled, "You know all the technicalities that go along with it."

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open.'" Kitty stood, "I have to finish up some things in my office. I have a new girl coming in tonight and she should be here anytime."

"Thanks, Kitty." Matt stood and placed his hat on his head, "Good luck. I'll see ya later?"

"I'll be here." Kitty smiled warmly. Matt did the same and walked out the doors.

* * *

A blonde walked down a quiet boardwalk. As she walked past the alley of The Long Branch, two men jumped out and grabbed her. A hand suppressed a faint scream. They pulled her in the darkness. Matt walked out of the batwing doors and started out. He passed the alley to begin his nightly rounds. The four bodies where as ghost and waited for him to pass...

TBC


	2. Obedient Flame

Chapter 2

The hand released its grip and the young woman turned around, "You scared me, Rooster." She hit the outlaw on the arm, "I told you stop doing that kinda stuff..."

"It's fun, honey." Rooster admitted to his partner and lover, "It keeps you on your toes." He smiled devilishly. Rooster was around 23. Had black hair and green eyes. He was tall, around 6'2", fit, and ran the operation. He was the leader of The Angels.

"Still..." The blonde pouted. She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Maggie." Rooster took her by the shoulders and softly kissed her, "Better?" She nodded her head silently.

"Rooster?" An older cowboy walked around the corner and stepped into the shadows, "The Marshall just left, and the redhead is waiting in her office for Mags."

Rooster nodded in acknowledgement, "Thanks, Wolfe." Then looked back at Maggie, "You're on sweetie. Make us proud."

"I will, baby." She leaned in and kissed him. She walked to the edge of the alley and looked both ways. Coast was clear. She stepped onto the boardwalk and paused before she pushed her way through the batwing doors. Rooster and Wolfe watched to make sure she was in...

"Think she can handle this one, Rooster?" A thin man, further in the shadows, questioned.

"Yeah..." A short, stocky man chimed in, "Dodge is a rough town. Legends of the West are made here."

Rooster looked over to Wolfe. He then turned to the other two partners, "She can handle more than you can, Stone." Shifting his gaze, "And for that remark Goose, that's why we picked Dodge. We will live and die as these legends do." He turned back to Front Street a few drunken cowboys passed laughing and hollering. Rooster looked across the street and watch Matt across the way, "Soon, we will be remember as The Angels who burned the Hell out of Dodge City."

* * *

Matt jiggled the door knob to Jonas' store and checked each display window. He then turned the corner and began climbing the stairs to Doc's office.

Doc was already dressed for bed. He was heading into his room when he heard a firm but distinct knock at his door. He swiped his mustache and opened the door, "Where's the bullet hole?" He held his candle up to Matt's chest.

Matt walked in, "I don't have a bullet hole."

"Then, cut? Scratch? Sore?" Doc teased.

"I come up here for other reasons, Doc." Matt reminded.

"Not voluntarily." Doc recalled. Matt rolled his eyes. Doc sat back in his desk chair, "Coffee?" He pointed to the cold coffee that was freshly made that morning.

"Maybe tomorrow." Matt removed his at and pulled up a chair to face Doc, "I'm here to tell you something."

"Is everything okay?" Doc asked.

"For now, I suppose." Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "There's a group of outlaws on the lose. They call themselves The Angels of Fire. They set fires to things and destroy towns. The officials in other cities have reason to believe Dodge could be next."

"Do we know what they look like or if they have names?" Doc questioned.

"No." Matt sighed. "They're too quick. They're gone before the fire is out. They're efficient and don't leave witnesses."

"You want me to keep an ear open?" Doc realized the purpose of the visit.

"If you don't mind." Matt gratefully thought. "We don't know how they're getting in and out so fast, but they're somehow tricking the residents of the city. They blend in and learn the routine of everyone and everything. Some how they're coming in unnoticed and leaving without being questioned. So if anyone comes up here or you are suspicious any strangers, tread lightly."

Doc promised, "I will."

Matt stood, "Well, I'm going to call it a night." He placed his hat on his head and headed toward the door, "Thanks, Doc. I'll see ya sometime tomorrow." Doc nodded his head, and Matt walked out the door. He walked down one pair of steps, only to go up another. He unlocked Kitty's door and was greeted with a kiss... the kinda a kiss that promised so much more.

* * *

Rooster and his gang waited in the dark alleys on the opposite side of The Long Branch. They waited and watched. Learning all the ins and outs of this legendary city and its legendary secrets.

TBC


	3. Night Lights

Chapter 3

Maggie walked through the doors of The Long Branch. She surveyed the floor and its occupants. She walked over to the bar and waved for the barkeep, "Excuse me, sir." She called.

Sam walked over, "How can I help you miss?"

"I'm looking for a Miss Kitty." She informed.

"You must be Maggie." Sam questioned.

"The one and only." She smiled.

Sam returned the smile, "I'll let her know you're here." He walked around the bar and through the office door. Moments later he emerged, "She said you can go ahead back."

"Thanks, Mister." She walked throw the threshold and knocked on Kitty's door, "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Hi," Kitty greeted. "I'm Kitty Russell. Nice to meet you, Maggie." Kitty offered her hand.

Maggie shook her hand, "Maggie Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Russell. I've heard a lot about you and your amazing business you've built."

"It can be hard work, but I've never passed up a challenge." Kitty smiled, "Here, sit." Maggie obeyed. "So tell me, Miss Rhodes, where do you call home?"

"Here for the time being. I'm from St. Louis originally, but I've moved place to place over the years since my parents died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Kitty sympathized, "You must have been young."

Maggie nodded her head, "I'm 21 now... I was about 10 when they died. Lived with my aunt for awhile and then moved in with some friends. My aunt was sending me money, but she died a few months ago. I have money saved up, but I'm looking for something to help me get back on my feet."

"I understand the difficulty in struggle." Kitty paused, "Now I have three different kinds of girls; a floor girl, a room girl, and a game girl. You can be one or all of them but whatever you choose, I don't want trouble. Dodge can be a tough town, and tough towns come with rougher cowboys."

"I can handle it." Maggie said with confidence.

"I'm sure you can." Kitty encouraged, "If things get out of hand, you let me know. We don't put up with rudeness or disrespect around here."

"Does this mean I have the job?" Maggie asked.

"Looks that way." Kitty smiled and confirmed, "If you want to start tonight, that's fine. If you choose to stay, I'm only working you on the floor this evening, so you feel the place out."

"That's fine by me." Maggie stood, "I'd better get started then."

Kitty stood, "If you have any questions, you can ask me or the barkeep, Sam."

"Thank you," Maggie extended her hand, "and thanks for taking a chance on me."

They shook hands. Kitty headed toward the door, "Shall we... Nights have been crazy lately. So if you feel overwhelmed, find me."

"I will." Maggie promised. They smiled at each other one more time and walked into the organized chaos.

* * *

Matt unlocked Kitty's door and stepped inside. He was greeted with loving arms that pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Whoa, honey." He smiled and held her at arms length, "I need both feet in the door first." Matt chuckled and shut the door.

Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck once more, "Fair enough. I will retrain myself." Kitty smiled.

"As long as you reapply yourself soon." Matt encouraged. He leaned down and placed a peck on pouting lips.

Kitty released her hold and walked over to her table, "Can I offer you a drink, Cowboy?"

"I would love one." Matt sat on the settee and removed his boots. "So how did the interview go with the new girl?" Matt propped one leg upon the settee and the other stayed planted on the ground.

"She's down there now working the floor." Kitty handed him his drink and sat in-between his legs. He wrapped one arm around her waist as she settled in against his chest. "She seems nice. Everyone seems to enjoy her company. She knows how to charm and manipulate. Those are two tools that are learned through experience. It helps to hone in that talent, especially in the saloon business. They are also the two things that can cause trouble. I told her we don't tolerate trouble of any sort."

"Hopefully she'll listen." Matt replied and took another sip of brandy. "I hope she works out."

"I hope so." She took a sip of her brandy. Kitty thought to herself but commented out loud, "She's considered a hopper. I don't mind hoppers, but... girls that move from saloon to saloon aren't reliable and are usually running from something or someone." Kitty sighed and laid her head back on Matt chest and let out a sigh.

Matt knew she was a little apprehensive. He kissed the top of her head, "Let's worry about that tomorrow." Matt encouraged her to sit up. They both stood, "Come on." Matt suggested, "We've got tonight, tomorrow can wait." Kitty smiled as he led her to the bed.

* * *

"Stone. Goose. You stay here. Wolfe and I are going in to check on Mags." Rooster ordered, "We will be back shortly. Make sure the horses are tacked up and ready to ride. We need to get back to camp and go over the plan again."

The partners nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You ready, Wolfe?" Rooster poked his head out to check the streets. The streets may be quiet, but noises from the various saloons, kept the silence away. "Let's go." Rooster climbed the steps to the boardwalk. Wolfe followed behind. They walked through the batwing doors and headed to the bar.

Their backs were to the crowd. Maggie saw them when they walked in. She stood from the table of cowboys using her as their good luck charm, "Alright, boys. I'll be back in just a minute." She ran her hand over the young cowboy, shoulder to shoulder.

"There she is, Rooster." Wolfe motioned for him to turn around.

Rooster smiled. Maggie smiled mischievously as she sashayed her way to the end of the bar. "Can I offer you boys a drink?"

Rooster removed his hat, "Awful nice of ya ma'am." He turned to Sam and called, "Barkeep, can we get three beers down here?" Sam filled up the mugs and handed them over. "Will you join us, Miss?"

"Name's Maggie." Maggie replied. Knowing this familiar game, she offered, "I would love to join you. Let's go sit over there in the corner. It's the most private table." She headed that way, followed by Rooster and Wolfe.

Rooster looked around, "Nice place." It was more of a question than a statement. Rooster sat in the corner chair that faced the crowded room.

"It is." Maggie confirmed and took a sip of beer.

"What is the redhead like?" Rooster wondered, "Bet she run this place."

"She actually owns it." Maggie corrected. "I've been talking to the other girls, and they said she takes care of 'em. She knows the business though... worked her way up from the bottom."

"Interesting." Rooster was impressed. "Where is she now?"

"She's upstairs." Maggie informed.

"Upstairs? She works the upstairs like the other girls?" Rooster was slightly confused, "I thought she was just decoration."

Wolfe took a swig of beer and chimed in, "Not exactly. Her room is off limits. She entertains but not the costumers."

Maggie shifted her gaze back to Rooster. "Yeah, that's what I heard. The girls said the only cowboy that goes in her room, is the Marshall. They're always sneaking around, trying to keep their affair on the hush-hush."

"Smart woman." Rooster admitted. "She owns a saloon and has influence with the law man... This town just keeps getting better." He took a sip of beer, "Mags, we're heading back to camp. Mid-morning, I'm sending Goose to the doctor and Stone to the general store. They're going to scope things here in town while Wolfe and I make some surprise visits to the local farms outside of Dodge. I need you to work on the girls and the saloon owner."

"Alright." Maggie agreed.

"Good girl." Rooster and Wolfe stood to leave. They still kept their voices low, "One of us will stop in here tomorrow for an update." He tipped his hat and raised his voice, "Thanks for the drink and company ma'am."

"Don't be strangers, cowboys. You know where to find me." Maggie smiled.

Sam called out, "Last call! We close in ten."

Maggie walked over to the bar, "Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Sam continued to dry mugs off.

"Is it ok if I head out?" She question.

"If you're finished, you can." Sam smiled. "

"Thanks." Maggie smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night." She pushed her way through the batwing doors.

TBC


	4. Hot Plate

Chapter 4

The sun wasn't quite up yet, but things were starting to stir. There was a slight breeze. It quietly found its way into Kitty's window.

"Morning, sleepy head." Matt whispered.

"Morning." Kitty smiled and snuggled in closer.

"Got any plans this morning, Miss Russell?" Matt tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I may wonder over to Jonas' and see what was in the new shipment he received." Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "I'll play it by ear."

Matt shifted a little, "Well if you want to get lunch or something, I should be around."

"I would love to." Kitty looked up at him and smiled.

"It's a date." Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Lunch will be here before we know it, so I'm going to head out and go check on Festus at the jail." He sat up and threw his legs to the side of the bed. When he finished dressing, Kitty got out of bed and followed him to the door. He fasten the last few buttons of his shirt and put his vest on. Kitty reached up and placed his hat on his head and a kiss on his lips.

"See ya later, Cowboy." Kitty smiled, "I'll meet you at the jail around noon?"

"I'll be there." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He turned and walked out the door. She shut and fell against it, letting out a sigh.

* * *

About an hour later, Kitty walked downstairs. She was dressed and ready for the day. As she walked down the stairs, she smiled and greeted Sam, "Morning, Sam."

"Morning, Miss Kitty." Sam returned the friendly smile.

When she reached the bottom step, Maggie walked through the batwing doors. "Morning, Maggie."

"Morning, Miss Kitty." She smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kitty inquired.

"Not for any particular reason." Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "Just wanted to see what the placed looked like in the day time."

"Doesn't change much." Kitty observed.

"I suppose." Maggie smiled.

Kitty regarded her for a moment, "You're the new girl, so it's my place to provide you with you're first morning after breakfast." Kitty smiled, "If you're hungry."

"I haven't eaten yet." Maggie admitted, "What do you recommended?"

Kitty laughed, "Follow me." Kitty walked past Maggie, "I know just the place. Best and worst restaurant in Dodge."

"How can something be the best and worst?" Maggie asked as they turned the corner at Delmonico's.

Kitty chuckled, "It all depends on the chef on duty." They walked in and scanned the room for a table. Kitty pointed, "There's my friend Doc. Let's see if he would like some company." Kitty and Maggie walked over, "Morning, Doc."

Doc looked up from his newspaper, "Well, good morning." Doc laid his reading down and stood, "Who do we have here?"

"This is Maggie Rhodes. Maggie this Doc. She just started last night. She did such a good job on her feet, I thought I would treat her to a meal."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rhodes." Doc tipped his hat.

"Likewise, doctor." She smiled.

"You can call me Doc." Doc turned back to Kitty, "Would you girls like to join me?"

"We would love to." Kitty took a seat, Doc pulled out a seat for Maggie, and then seated hisself.

They sat and talked about everything. Doc asked about Maggie and inquired about her future plans. Kitty told stories of when she first came to The Long Branch, and how she knew the hardship Maggie was going through. Doc and Kitty told old stories and shared a few laughs. Maggie faded into her thoughts. She was impressed by these old friends. They seemed so happy and really loved each other. She was jealous and envious of their friendship. This is what she wanted. Close friends and a place to call home. She was getting tired of running. It was exciting in the beginning, but now it just weighed on her nerves. Even though Rooster hadn't told her what would showcase the fire in the town... she had a funny feeling that The Long Branch was at the top of his list. She was tired of hurting people and ruining their dreams. Why were they burning things, buildings, and murdering innocent people. She did it for Rooster. She loved him. She hated his ways, but was blinded by the infatuation. When was the last decision she made on her own? Why did she let some one control her life? Rooster had a hold on her and wasn't ready to let her go. He's all she's every known. Maggie sighed and hoped she was wrong.

TBC


	5. Tempers Flying

Chapter 5

Maggie struggled all day. She was torn. It was getting late and night two was going to be a long one. Rooster finally walked in and found Maggie before she saw him. She was sitting at the same isolated table in the back weighing her options. Rooster walked over and stood near her.

"You look like you're in another world, sweetheart." Rooster observed.

"Oh." Maggie looked up, "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"Deeply, I see." Rooster pulled a chair back and sat next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Maggie smiled weakly, "It's nothing." She lifted her head, "How did things go today?"

"As good as expected." He removed his hat, "How about you?"

"It was fine." Maggie sighed, "Miss Kitty treated me to a wonderful breakfast this morning. We walked from store to store. She took time out of her busy day to show me around. No one has every done that... then again I've never worked at a saloon with a female boss. She actually cares... she actually fights to keep the girls safe." Maggie shook her head.

"Is there a room available upstairs?" Rooster questioned, "Stone says he hasn't seen you at the hotel."

"Yeah, Miss Kitty offered me a room to stay in. She didn't want me walking to the hotel in the dark." Maggie smiled warmly. Rooster saw her face soften as she thought kindly of the redhead.

Rooster stood, "Take me up there."

Maggie looked up with a puzzled look, "What?"

"Take me upstairs." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "We need to talk."

She attempted to pry his hand from her upper arm, "You're hurting me."

"Let's go, now!" His grip tightened and the temper wasn't helping.

"Rooster!" She fought against him, "You're going to leave bruises. Stop it!"

Kitty was standing at a poker game. Her hand innocently lay on the winning cowboy's shoulder. She heard Maggie struggling. She turned around and stormed across the room. She grabbed Rooster's upper arm and pushed him to face her. "Let her go!" Her eyes were flashing with anger.

"Mind you're own business whore!" Rooster shot back, "I won't have a woman telling me what to do."

"I own this place and call the shots. You're messing with one of my girls, and that makes it my business!" Kitty shot back angrily. "So that gives me the right to tell you what to do. If you don't like the rules... There's the door." She pointed at the batwing doors.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Miss Rhodes here." He shot Maggie a hateful look. A look that told her to get this redhead away from them.

"You can talk all you want, but she doesn't have to listen." Kitty placed her hands on hips, "I think it would be in your best interest to leave and go elsewhere."

"I plan on satisfying my needs right here." Rooster hissed.

"Not as long as I..." Kitty's temper was flying.

Maggie interrupted her, "It's fine Miss Kitty. I promised him a room."

Kitty was still breathing hard. Her blood was boiling. "You don't have to anything you don't want to do. This cowboy doesn't own you or your time."

"I know." Maggie agreed sadly and looked up at Rooster, "Follow me, cowboy."

Kitty stepped in front of her and held her at arms length, "I only have a say of who walks in and out of those doors. I don't have a say in who you take upstairs to your room. He isn't up there yet, so he's still on my turf." Kitty's eyes softened.

"Thank you," Maggie smiled, "but it's okay, really."

Kitty regarded her for a moment longer and released her grip. She then stepped in front of Rooster, "You better watch yourself. I'm not the person you want to mess with."

Anger still beamed out of his impatient eyes. Rooster confirmed, "I'll keep that in mind." He moved in a little closer, "The same goes for you, Miss Kitty." He grabbed Maggie's arm once more and started dragging her toward the stairs. Kitty watched them ascend the stairs and shook her head.

The door slammed behind Rooster as he shoved Maggie in the empty room. She tried scurrying away, but he grabbed her. The back of his hand connected with her face. She started tearing up from the sting. He lifted her off the floor and stood her in front of him. This time each hand held her upper arms. "Don't make me."

TBC


	6. Dying Spark

Chapter 6

Rooster threatened, "You're going soft on me! I can't have that and you know it!"

Maggie choked on the words, "I know. I'm sorry Rooster."

Rooster sighed, "I thought you could handle this, Mags! Don't make me start hurting and killing people. If I do, it'll start with your biggest weakness. Do you understand me?"

She nodded in defeat.

"Good!" Rooster accepted her answer, "Now, I'm going back out with the boys. We have everything mapped out, and we have agreed on this saloon. It's the most popular and it will hurt the most. We'll be ready soon. Nightfall is the best time... flames will light up the darken streets." He looked directly in her eyes, "You mess this up and you're finished. I promise."

"That's when half the town in here." Maggie pleaded, "These people don't deserve to be burned to death."

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" Rooster dared her to answer. She dropped her head. Rooster walked to the door, "I love ya babe, but I'd kill ya." He adjusted his hat and shut the door behind him. Leaving a fearful Maggie to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Kitty was ready for Matt to get back. She didn't like him being gone when danger lurked in every shadow. He would be home tomorrow night. That thought gave her a glimpse of self-motivation. She walked down stairs. The crowd was slowly decreasing. She was ready for the night to be over. Maggie had already been the object of desire for countless cowboys. Fights constantly happened left and right. Kitty was getting tired of the brutal competitions. Maggie had changed a little since the aggressive stranger took her upstairs. She wasn't as sweet or pleasant. Kitty took note of the change and wondered what was said.

"Maggie?" Kitty beckoned as she sat at an empty table.

Maggie walked over, "Yes, ma'am?"

"We need to talk." Kitty suggested, "You may want to sit." Maggie took a seat. Kitty continued, "Is everything ok with you? You seem different."

"Some 'ol me." Maggie answered dryly.

Kitty shook her head, "I disagree." Kitty sighed, "I know you haven't been the one starting the trouble, but you have been the reason behind it." Kitty paused to collect her thoughts, "I told you from the beginning, I don't tolerate nonsense."

"I'll try harder next time." Maggie agreed, "I won't be here for much longer Miss Kitty. I will leave and blaze a trail somewhere else. If I stay in one place too long, my fire tends to burn out."

"I understand." Kitty smiled and then... It all flashed before her eyes! The puzzle was coming together. This is how The Angels of Fire could blend into a community. They send the angel into the place of Hell. People don't question a pretty face with a charming personality. Kitty stood, "I'm heading up the bed. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Night, Miss Kitty." Maggie thought to herself. Tomorrow night will be here soon. She had to warn her somehow before Rooster takes everything away from this town. Of all people, Miss Kitty, didn't deserve to have her dream, her business, or her home burn to ashes. She wasn't certain of the future, but she was certain of its outcome. It was time she put a stop to it, but she could blow her cover just yet. She hated being rude and disrespectful. She hated mouthing back and treating people badly. She hated starting fights and having to encourage them. It was up to her to take care of Rooster, and the only way to defeat him was to give him a taste of his own medicine. She had started the first fire, it was only fair she finished the last one. She created these monsters, it was her responsibility to destroy them.

TBC


	7. Fire Hazard

Chapter 7

Matt peered over the the doors of The Long Branch. He scanned the room for Kitty.

"You know it's a fire hazard?" The new girl walked over to the batwing doors.

"What is?" He pushed through the doors, eyes never dropping to Maggie's level.

"Standing in front of the door, blocking it like that?" She brashly flirted.

"Ah," Matt not paying much attention to the come on. "Wouldn't want you to call the fire marshal on me."

She smiled and continued the act, "You think this is a joke? It's really funny until these cowboys start burning alive..." She winked.

He politely smiled without looking at the young woman. Matt's mind was elsewhere. His eyes still searched.

She moved a little closer, "I'm Maggie."

"Dillion." Matt answered absentmindedly, like millions of times before.

"Wait... Is your first name Adam?"

Matt finally looked down, "No, Matt." A little confused, "Why? You know an Adam Dillon?"

"No." She moved in even closer, "You just would've told me your name otherwise." She smiled and placed her hand on his chest.

Matt looked down at her hand and cleared his throat. "Ummm... miss..."

"Maggie..." She reminded and pressed against him.

"Miss... I think you should..." He reached to removed her hand...

"Maggie!" Kitty came out of the office door. Matt and Maggie both jumped... resembling children being caught will their hands in the cookie jar. "Maggie," Kitty stormed over, "Get back to work." With one hand on her hip, she pointed toward the bar.

Maggie turned and smile seductively up at Matt, "I'll see you later, Marshal." and removed her hand. She looked at Kitty as she walked away... Kitty matched the death stare until Maggie shifted her gaze to the cowboy at the bar. Maggie placed her hand on the costumer's shoulder and coyly asked, "Hey there, Cowboy. You wanna buy me a drink to cool me down?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and looked to Matt. Both fists were on her hips now, "That girl!"

Matt laughed, "Come on." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the opposite end of the crowded bar, "I think I should by a drink to cool you off."

Kitty laughed and welcomed the invitation.

Sam delivered their beers. Matt pushed his hat back and relaxed his figure against the bar. He looked over his shoulder at the crowded floor and then turned to Kitty, "Busy night, huh?" Matt took a swig from his mug.

Kitty had calmed down and gotten quiet. Her head was down, staring into her drink. She was debating whether or not she should tell Matt about the feeling she had or should she wait until she could get more information.

When she didn't answer, Matt asked, "You alright, Kitty?"

Kitty looked up, "I need to talk to you but not out here. Let's go in my office." She turned and open the door. Matt followed right behind her and shut the door.

"Everything ok?" He was getting worried now. Matt sat in the extra seat. Kitty pulled her desk chair out, sat, and faced Matt. "Does this have anything to do with Maggie pawing at me?" Matt teased.

"She's been pushing her luck lately. She's been unusually hateful to the girls and disrespectful to me." Kitty shook her head, "Any news on that group of outlaws?" Kitty took a sip of beer.

Matt leaned forward in the chair. He took his hat off and ran his fingers though his hair. He sighed and shook his head, "No, not yet. I haven't been by the office yet so I may have something." He looked at Kitty, "Why? Have you heard something?"

"It could be me overreacting," Kitty dropped her head, "but I think the 'Angel' of the gang is... Maggie."

"Never known you to overreact, Kitty. You can pick 'em out and smell trouble coming." Matt was kinda shocked, "She just doesn't seem like an outlaw."

"I smell something fishy... If I'm not mistaken, I think she's the bait." Kitty suggested, "Remember me telling you she seemed like a hopper and how hoppers are usually running away from something? Whether from the past, someone, or themselves... it's all the same. Hoppers are trouble wrapped up in pretty little packages."

Matt nodded his head, "Yeah..."

"Well, I don't think she's actually running away from something... I think she's running to something. I think she's the secret weapon that's sent in to feel the town out." Kitty sighed, "I don't know, Matt. I hope I'm wrong, but time seems to prove me right. I don't want to jump the gun before we get all the facts."

"I agree." Matt stood, "I'll stop by the jail before my rounds."

"Alright." Kitty stood and followed him to the door, "There's one more thing, Matt..." Matt turned around. "A couple of nights ago, a cowboy was roughin up Maggie." Kitty tried to make sense of the situation, "It seemed like they knew each other, but were pretending they didn't."

"What did the man look like?" Matt inquired.

"Tall... A little shorter than you." Kitty racked her brain, "He had black hair and sinful green eyes. I think Maggie called him Rooster?" Kitty sighed, "Can't be sure because I was at another table, but that's what it sounded like."

"I'll let you know what I found out. Thanks, Kitty" Matt leaned down for a sweet peck on the lips and placed his hat on his head, "I'll stop by later." He opened the door.

Kitty nodded and closed it behind him.

* * *

Matt walked across the street to the jail. He opened the door, sat his hat on his desk, and placed his gun belt on the peg. He sighed. He was walking to his desk when Doc and Fetus walked in. Doc walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"There you are, Matthew." Festus greeted, "Been a lookin for ya. You're mail is on your desk. Looks like new wanted posters."

"Now how would you know?" Sipping on his coffee as he crossed the floor. He sat at the table facing Matt, "Going through someone's mail is against the law." Doc turned to Matt, "Arrest him."

"On what grounds?." Festus noted, "You can't have me arrested. I didn't go through your mail you ol' scudder, just Matthews."

"Alright then. I'm turning you in for robbery." Doc winked at Matt.

"Robbery?" Festus, "I ain't stoled nothing."

"Just the last 2 hours I'll never get back." Doc took a sip of coffee. "You took them without my permission. In my book, taking something that isn't yours, is stealing. Come to think of it, you forced me to come with you." Doc turned to Matt, "I would like to add kidnapping to this report as well." Matt shook his head as he looked through his mail.

"Psshh!" Festus threw his hands up and sat down at the table next to Doc, "It just ain't worth it. I can't win for losin'." Festus shook his head in defeat.

"Now if you would just remember that, we wouldn't have to go through this charade every time." Doc suggested. "I don't kn..."

Matt unconsciously interrupted them, "Would you look at that..." Matt smiled, "Kitty was right on money." He looked down at the picture of Rooster.

"What is it Matthew?" Festus questioned.

"Those the new Wanted Posters?" Doc stood and walked to refill his cup. He walked up beside Matt, "Is that one of those outlaws with The Angel Gang?"

"Yep," Matt read the name, "Franklin 'Rooster' Pinwell." Matt flipped to the next picture.

"Let me see." Festus walked over and stood in front of the desk. "This one was in the Jonas' store the other day. Bought some candy and a drink." Festus pointed at Stone.

"You sure Festus?" Matt asked.

"Surer than death do us part." Festus confirmed.

Matt flipped to the next picture. Doc chocked on his coffee. He pointed at Goose, "That one was in my office a couple of days ago."

Matt looked at Goose's picture and then to Doc, "I thought I asked you to let me know if anyone suspicious came to you."

"You did, but that man acted as any other stranger coming in my office. I didn't pick up on any red flags. That's why I haven't said anything... I haven't had a reason to suspect." Doc sighed and dropped his head, "Kitty seen anything or anybody?"

"She has her suspicions. Mostly about Maggie being a part of it. Thinks she is used as bait to poke around and learn the town. Said the other night a cowboy got rough with Maggie and created some unwanted attention. Knowing Kitty, she was probably getting ready to release the wrath on him... but I'm under the impression Maggie stepped in and calmed them both down. Kitty's guessing Rooster is the ringleader, and I'm guessing these two are sidekicks." Matt flipped over the next picture and sighed, "Well, this is a sight for sore eyes." Matt looked up at Doc.

Doc leaned in to look at the face, "Is that who I think it is?" Matt confirmed with a nod, "Well, things just got more interesting."

"Who is it Matthew?" Festus feeling left out of the loop.

"It's a long story, Festus," Matt looked back at the poster, "but this is Alden Banks... better known as 'Wolfe'. It's been awhile, but I'd know those piercing eyes anywhere. I've never seen silver eyes like his."

"I met him the first year you were here. You hadn't been here but a day or two." Doc remembered, "I barely knew you. He helped you get settled in."

"You know 'em Matthew?" Festus wondered.

Matt nodded. "He was a good friend. Served beside him in the war." Matt picked the picture up, "Knew he went AWOL... not Outlaw."

Night was here. Matt sighed. Doc took a sip off coffee. Festus stood silent. Wolfe headed to the Jail.

TBC


	8. Abandoned Fireplace

Chapter 8

The Angels had found an abandoned shack outside Dodge. It was a small ramshackle of sort. They didn't care. They just need a place to map out their plans. The smoke from the fire place was starting to find its way back inside.

Goose coughed, "It's the middle of August, in Kansas I might add, and we have a fire going." He walked over and opened the door.

"Stop complaining, Goose." Stone had reclined back in a chair. Feet propped up and hat pulled down, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

Goose poured water on the small fire, "Sleep my ass." He then walked up behind Stone's chair and poured the remaining water over Stone.

Stone jumped up, "I'm going to kill you!" and moved to tackled Goose.

Goose laughed. "Not if I kill you first!" They went down for the count. Rolling and grunting and crashing into things.

"Goose! Stone! Stop acting like children!" They ignored him. Rooster stood and walked over. Raised his gun in the air and put a bullet in the roof. All wrestling came to a halt and they looked up at Rooster, "Get your asses up and go feed the horses like I told you too!"

The young men jumped up and stuttered, "Yessir!" and hurried out the front door.

Rooster shook his head, "Damn kids." He sat back down the table.

Wolfe had turned to watch Goose and Stone. He looked back to Rooster sitting across the table, "Why The Long Branch, Rooster? I thought you'd pick the hotel or something."

"Are you questioning me, Wolfe?" Rooster retorted.

"No. I'm just weighing the options we have in Dodge." Wolfe shrugged his shoulders. "There's not much profit with a saloon."

"I know the options. I'm not looking for profit. It's about vulnerability this time. I'm looking to destroy the heart of the town." Rooster smiled wickedly, "It beats strongest there."

Wolfe dropped his gaze, "What makes you think The Long Branch is the heart?"

"Because of Maggie told me about the red-head." Rooster recalled, "She owns the heart... but more importantly she is the heart. We destroy the saloon, we destroy her, we destroy the Marshall... No law... No town." Rooster boasted, "We will make history and Dodge will be another memory."

"Alright." Wolfe reluctantly agreed, "When's the deal?"

Rooster pondered, "Tomorrow night. I want you to ride into Dodge tonight and bring Maggie back with you. I think she's going soft and I don't want her around the red-head before we go in."

Wolf nodded. He walked to the round-pin and saddled his horse. He arrived as darkness swallowed the town. As he walked down the semi-empty sidewalk. An old man and a younger one walked out of the jail and crossed the street to The Long Branch. He waited for them to enter before he stepped out of the shadows. He didn't knock... He open the door... Matt looked up... Wolfe raised his eyes to meet Matt's, "It's time we had a talk, old friend."

* * *

Festus and Doc pushed their way through the batwing doors. Festus was mumbling about something. Doc swiped his hand across his face. They found Kitty behind the bar, helping Sam.

"Evening, Kitty." Doc smiled.

Kitty turned around, "Evening." She returned the smile, "Can I get you two something."

"Yeah, beer." Doc winked, "Festus is buying."

"You old goat, I ain't never did say such a thing..."

Kitty cut him off, "You are? I'm so proud of you, Festus." Kitty winked, "How many you want?"

Festus blushed, "Well I guess I...," he shuffled his feet.

"We'll take three." Doc jumped in.

"Three!?" Festus turned to Doc, "They ain't but two of us, Doc."

"Well you can't buy us a beer and not offer Miss Kitty one," Doc winked and swiped his mustache, "That would be just plain rude, Festus. Have you forgotten your manners?"

Kitty tried not to laugh or smile for that matter. Festus dropped his head, "I guessin that would be rude. I ain't much about that..." Festus looked up, "Alright, three beers, Miss Kitty. If-in you would like to have one."

"I will. If you'll have the next round... on the house?" Kitty asked.

"Does that go for me too?" Doc teased.

Festus looked down at Doc, "You ain't even offered to buy a round. Don't ya know it ain't right fir ya going around asking fir free stuff? Have you done forgotten your there manners, Doc?"

Kitty smiled as she placed the beer on the bar, "You boys go find us a seat."

Doc grabbed his mug and swiped his mustache. "Me? You're the one... " Doc shook his head. Festus followed close behind.

Kitty looked over at Sam as they both chuckled. Sam was drying off glasses. Kitty placed her cloth on the counter, "I'll be with with big-rollers at table 2." Sam nodded and smiled. Kitty walked over with her beer and sat beside Doc. As Festus and Doc bickered back and forth, Maggie looked down from her room. She smiled at the group of happy friends. It hurt her heart how she was having to treat everyone. She wanted to be down there laughing and getting to know them for them. She wanted them to know her as her. Sadness rose from her heart to her face. She knew one of the guys would be here soon, she would just wait in solitude until then.

TBC


	9. Warm Meeting

Chapter 9

Wolfe closed the door behind him. Matt stood and walked around his desk... Closer to his gun belt hanging on the wall.

"Matt." Wolfe simply greeted. He's intense grey eyes bored into Matt's.

"Alden." Matt matched his gaze.

After an intense few seconds, Wolfe's features lightened and a slight grin crossed his face. He turned around to the table and chairs behind him, "May I?"

Matt chuckled, "Never knew you as a type to ask." He sat back on his desk and crossed his arms. "What brings you to Dodge, Wolfe?"

Wolfe removed his hat and ran his hands through the salt and pepper. Now a little thinner than it once was, there was still a head full. He let out a sigh, "Well, it's a long story I don't have the time to tell." He looked over at the desk, "You never were good at hiding things, Bandito." He motioned to the desk where his wanted posted was laying on top of the pile.

"How do you suppose I got the nickname?" Matt never changed his gaze. He smiled shortly at the old friend, but knew what he was talking about, "Didn't know it was a secret."

"Sure as hell wasn't from hiding things." Wolfe chuckled and shook his head. He sighed. "The outlaw part isn't the secret, Matt." He paused for a moment, "That's the part you need to believe."

"So you turned your back on the law and your friends. After everything?" Matt asked, still a little shocked.

"Ah, Little Bandito..." Wolfe dropped his head. After a moment he looked up into Matt's still trusting eyes, "You still count my word as the truth?"

Arms still crossed. Matt looked behind him at the picture on his desk and nodded, "That poster tells me to arrest you, but my gut tells me different. You know you're wanted and you knew I was in Dodge, Wolfe..."

"Your gut's pretty good. Looks like I don't have to come explain much..." Wolfe paused.

"You're part of The Angels of Fire, aren't you?" Matt boldly questioned, "I haven't seen you in over 10 years. You disappear right after I came to Dodge and now your picture is in a pile of murderers..." Matt shook his head, "I know the missing piece of this puzzle will explain this visit."

"You've grown into that cockiness now..." Wolfe grunted and smiled, "Confidence sure looks good on ya boy."

Matt's let a grin lighten his face at the comment of his youth, "I guess those days are still in me." Matt straighten a little, "We can talk all night like old friends, but small talk isn't going to keep you out of jail. You came to talk... so be straight with me."

Wolfe nodded and sighed, "Remember Ol' Jaxson Wagstaff?"

"Jaxson?" Matt racked his brain, "Oh! Kargo?"

Wolfe laughed, "Hadn't heard that in awhile."

"Well you didn't have to drive him around on base. He couldn't sit still. Bouncing around like a kangaroo." Matt chuckled at the memory. "Seen 'em lately?" Forgetting his comment on small talk.

"That's why I'm here, Matt. Jaxson and his wife were killed... They where the first victims 11 years ago." Wolfe informed Matt.

Matt's blood went cold, "Who killed them?"

"Their 10 year old daughter..." Wolfe dropped his gaze, "Madelyn Rhodes was accused."

"Madelyn?" Matt searched his memory.

"You know her as Maggie." Wolfe saw the light go on in Matt's mind. "I'm undercover. I am with The Angels."

"Maggie works for Kitty." Matt stood up. Now worried, "Kitty figured it out." He looked out the window toward The Long Branch.

Wolfe watched Matt's face change as it was confirmed, "Rooster was worried Kitty would figure something out. Seems to think Maggie is going soft and sent me to bring her back. He doesn't want her in the saloon. Rooster wants the saloon."

"Is The Long Branch the target this time?" Matt realizing the time was getting close.

Wolfe nodded. "Rooster is cold, Matt. I've seen some awful stuff while we were in uniform, but..." Wolfe dropped his head, "He's gotta be stopped."

"I've gotta talk to Kitty." Matt grabbed his gun belt.

Wolfe stood and grabbed his arm, "That's what he wants!"

Matt turned. Now even more confused, "What!?"

Wolfe loosened his grip, "I think he found out who I am also. Sent me to get Maggie. Knew I would talk to you. Knew you would rush to Kitty."

"I'm following so far..." Matt getting frustrated.

"We'll all be in the same building." Wolfe feeling like he failed. Matt finally understanding.

"What do you suggest we do, Wolfe?" Matt questioned.

Wolfe was quiet for a moment. "You need to find Kitty, but you can't go out the front door. They're in the alleyway next to the Long Branch?"

"I thought the just sent you." Matt remembered, "How do you know they're out there?"

"Yeah, but like I said I've lost their trust. You've been in the world long enough to know when someone is trackin ya." Wolfe looked around, "You gotta back door?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt still had his arms crossed. He tossed his head behind him. "It's not really a back door, it's a side door... but it leads to the back alley.

"Perfect!" The old cowboy stood, "I'll distract them, you get Kitty. I'll get Maggie."

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait, Rooster?" Stone whined.

"I can put a bullet in your head and let you wait in Hell, for Judgement Day." Rooster threaten.

"We're all going there anyway." Goose sighed and reminded. Rooster shot him a look. Goose rolled his eyes.

"I think we're already there..." Stone whispered under his breath in Goose's direction.

Wolfe walked out of Matts office. He looked around and headed to the ally next to The Long Branch. He melted into the shadows, "I think we need a new meeting place. This one is getting too obvious."

"What are you doing talking to the Marshal, Wolfe." Goose questioned. Rooster looked from Goose to Wolfe and waited patiently for an answer.

Wolfe looked at Rooster, "You all were suppose to stay at the shed. What are you guys doing here? You sent me to get Mags, correct?"

Rooster never blinked, "Answer the question, Wolfe."

Wolfe sighed, "Maggie said the Marshal was asking about the new people in town. I thought is I introduced myself, and I wouldn't be 'new' anymore. I don't think we should have him mistrusting us, do you?"

Rooster snorted, "He knows how to throw his wait." Still not trusting Wolfe anymore. "Did you talk about anything?"

"Small talk mostly," Wolfe nodded toward Goose and Stone, "but I did see some Wanted Posters on his desk. Goose and Stone were sitting pretty on top."

Rooster looked over to them. They looked at each other dumbfounded almost shocked.

Wolfe continued, "So I'm guessing we're in that pile also, Rooster."

Rooster dropped his head to collect his thoughts, "You two go back to camp. Wolfe find Maggie and bring her to me."

* * *

"Kitty there's no time to explain!" Matt had a secure grip on Kitty's upper arm and was pulling her to the back alley door.

Kitty snatched her arm away, "I'm not leaving The Long Branch, Matt! I've worked too hard to build this place up. I'm not letting some outlaw named Rooster strut in here and set in on fire!" Kitty paused to catch her breath, "What the hell kinda name is Rooster? I mean..."

"Kitty!" Matt grabbed her by the shoulders and slightly shook her to get her attention. "Listen to me! I'm not asking, I'm telling you to come with me. I have to get you somewhere safe quickly! I'm not going to have anything happen to you... we can rebuild this building, but I can't bring you back!" Matt's eyes soften, "Please, Kitty."

Kitty sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Matt." She gave in, "Lead the way."

"Come on." Matt opened the door, paused, and looked both ways. To the left, he saw Goose and Stone scurry into the darkness... to the right, he saw the way to Doc's office... "Come on."

TBC


	10. Burning Branch

Chapter 10

Wolfe walked into the saloon. He walked over to the bar, "Excuse me, sir."

Sam turned around, "Can I help you, sir."

"I'm looking for Rhodes." Wolfe cleared his throat.

"She upstairs, room 2." Sam looked up, "Said she didn't feel good. So she's not up for company." Sam laid his cloth down, "I don't want any trouble."

"No trouble. I'm not here for company. I need to tell her something. Thank you." Wolfe tipped his hat, "I won't be long, I need to check on her."

Wolfe opened the door, "Maggie!" He ran in and slammed the door behind him.

Maggie was laying face down on her bed in deep thought. She turned her head around, "Wolfe!" She jumped up from the bed, "Get out of here! I don't want anything to do with you... or Rooster... or any of this anymore!" She went to push him out.

Wolfe grabbed her arms and brought them down to her sides, "I know Maggie. That's why I'm here. We've got to stop Rooster from doing this anymore."

"Wolfe, I told you to leave!" Maggie struggled free, "I can handle Rooster! I started this and I'm going to finish it!"

"I know your parents died when you were little, but it was an accident." Wolfe reminded.

Maggie paused and turned around, "How do you know that?"

"Your dad was a good friend of mine. He trained under me in the Army." Wolfe dropped his head.

"What?" Maggie stunned, "You knew my father? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm a lawman, Maggie." Wolfe admitted, "I've been undercover with you guys since Garden City. I had to find a way to bring you in, but I've learned its Roosters show, not yours. You didn't kill your parents... he did."

Maggie started crying, "Oh Wolfe... He was the only person I had left. My aunt wasn't much and I didn't know her at all." Wolfe brought her in tight for a hug. "What are we going to do? He wants to burn down Miss Kitty's place and destroy this town. It's not fair to her or to anyone. I need to find the Marshal."

"That's why I suggested Dodge, sweetie." Wolfe raised her head to looked her in her tears drenched eyes. "Marshal Dillion also served with your father. Dillion's a good man and he'll figure this out in the good way of the law." Wolfe let out a sigh, "We've got to finish this charade. I've gotta take you to Rooster." Maggie nodded her head and they walked out the door and headed to the front doors of the Long Branch.

* * *

"Come on, Kitty" Matt beckoned as he made a quick check of the surroundings. They were Docs side of The Long Branch... Rooster was on the opposite. The batwing doors muffled the noise coming from inside.

"Hold it right there, Marshal." Rooster warned. Matt and Kitty froze as they heard the hammer click. They turned to face rooster at the other end of the boardwalk holding a flaming torch in hand... It dangled close to the side column of the building.

Kitty jumped out, "No!"

Matt pushed Kitty behind him, "Rooster, I suggest to put the gun down and extinguish the torch." Kitty clung to Matt's arm that held her back.

"Oh, Marshal." Rooster grunted, "I can't do both..." He walked passed the batwing doors, closer to Matt and Kitty. "This is the only way. The Long a Branch has to burn, and if you try to stop me I'll shoot you." He raised the torch to the last column, "Here's to ya..." Rooster feel to the ground, knocked out cold. The torch landed in the dirt but still flickered.

"It's about time." Matt teased as Wolfe returned his gun to its holster, "Another minute and this place would gave been a sight." He released Kitty and brought her to his side.

Wolfe chuckled and shock his head. Maggie ran to Kitty, "Oh, Miss Kitty! I'm so sorry. I... I..." Maggie started crying again.

"It's okay, sweetie." Kitty gave her a hug. "It's over with now."

Matt reached out and shook Wolfe's hand, "Thanks, Alden.."

"It's done these old bones good..." Wolfe tighten his grip as he felt the bullet pierce his back. The girls screamed. He fell to the ground. Rooster came up for another shot at Matt. Matt gabbed his gun and fired, killing Rooster.

The shot got everyone's attention. A crowd gathered and Doc came as fast as he could down the stairs. Matt knelt down beside Wolfe and held his head up. Kitty and Maggie dropped on the other side. Maggie grabbed Wolfe's hand. Matt looked at Kitty. Doc made his way through the crowd, "Move. Let me through." Doc checked his pulse, "You men get him up to my office now!"

* * *

Hours passed. Matt brought Kitty some coffee and Maggie some food. Kitty held Maggie close in comfort, "Thanks, Matt."

Matt nodded, "Any word?"

"Doc said he's stable but still critical." Kitty took a sip of coffee and looked at Maggie, "Why don't you eat, honey?" Maggie shook her head.

Doc walked out, "Maggie?" Doc waved her in.

Matt stood as Kitty walked Maggie to the door, "It's an awful feeling, Kitty. This waiting is agonizing." Matt admitted absentmindedly.

Kitty waited for a Doc to give them the okay to come in as well, "Try doing a few times, Cowboy." Kitty looked up at Matt, "It doesn't get and easier." Kitty gave him a weak smile. Matt dropped his head and followed in behind Kitty.

TBC


	11. Campfire Sunset

Chapter 11

Matt and Kitty walked through the threshold after Maggie and Doc. One filed in after the other... Wolfe lay in the bed propped up against the headboard. Maggie made her way to his side on the far side of the bed. Kitty smiled down at Wolfe. Matt removed his hat. Wolfe took Maggie's hand, smiled at Kitty, and then looked to Matt. He situated himself, "Well, Bandito." Wolfe coughed and cleared his throat, "Looks like you're still stuck with this old bird."

Matt chuckled and shook his head. Doc looked at Matt and swiped his mustache, "Bandito, huh?" Doc shook his head.

"It's a long story, Doc." Matt dreadfully admitted.

"It's a dreadful shame these kind folks don't know the real you." Wolfe continued to tease, "This here lawman has beat death and tested it far too many times for me to count."

Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled. Doc scoffed, "You can say that again."

Wolfe continued, "He's a solider at heart. Doesn't do anything halfway." Wolfe reached out his hand. Matt shook it, "It's been a pleasure to serve under ya, Banks." Wolfe returned the grip, "Same here, Dillon."

Maggie spoke up, "He's not dying yet. So let's stop acting like he's on his death bed." She sniffled.

They all laughed at the innocent comment. Wolfe chuckled and turned his attention to her, "We know that, honey." He coughed, "This is just old friends catching up." Maggie nodded. Wolfe soften his voice, "Maggie, I think it's time for you and the Marshal to take a trip to his office and have a talk about everything... because soon we'll have to send a wire and set a trail date to prove your innocents." He turned back to Matt, "Goose and Stone are..."

"... In jail, Wolfe." Matt finished his sentence, "Festus rode out and brought them in a few minutes ago. They're looked up tight. I sent word to Judge Brooker. Maggie here has already placed her statement and she's going to stay with Kitty until the trail."

"I'm impressed. You've already taken care of everything?" Wolfe admitted, "How long have I been out, Doc?"

"A little over a day." Doc answered, "I can't believe how quickly you've bounced back at your age." Doc shook his head.

"It's hard to keep a good man down." Wolfe joked.

"That's how the sayin goes." Kitty looked over at Matt and smiled. Matt returned the smile.

"Alright everyone." Doc motioned toward the door, "I know he's strong but he still needs some rest."

"Alright, I'll admit I'm gettin a little tired." Wolfe yawned, "Come by tomorrow?"

"We will." Matt placed his hat on is head. Kitty patted Wolfe's hand as she stood, "I'll make ya some soup and bring ya something good to drink." She winked.

"Can she make good soup, Bandito?" Wolfe questioned.

"Like nobody's business." Matt placed his hand at the small of Kitty back, "Can whip up some tasty desserts too." Matt tipped his hat and winked. Kitty backhanded his stomach as she walked in front of him through the threshold once more. Wolfe and Matt laughed.

Maggie reach down and hugged Wolfe, "Thanks again, Mr. Banks. She stood, "I'll be back tomorrow with Miss Kitty."

"Get some rest, sweetie." Wolfe suggested. Maggie nodded.

Doc was the last out of the room, "I'll only be in the next room, so if you need me just holler." Wolfe nodded. Doc turned down the light and closed the door.

Few weeks passed. Wolfe bounced back. The War Department sent an escort and stage to help Wolfe with Maggie, Stone, and Goose.

"Well, Wolfe." Matt stood next to the stage has he handed over Goose and Stone. "It looks like we say goodbye once more. You're heading back to Fort Dodge and I'm staying to marshal Dodge."

"Looks that way old buddy," Wolfe chuckled and slapped Matt on the back. "Still hurts a little. It's a little worse now with ago." They both laughed. "You ready Miss Rhodes?"

Maggie looked over at the stage, "I guess I should get going Miss Kitty." She hugged Kitty, "Thank you again for everything. You'll never know what you did for me."

"It was no problem, honey." Kitty returned the embrace. "I'll see ya in a few weeks." Maggie only nodded to keep from crying.

"Come on, Mags." Wolfe offered his hand to assist her into the front of the stage. Maggie wiped her eyes and obeyed. He turned to Matt, "Well, I'll see ya in a few weeks, Bandito?"

Matt nodded, "Yep. Kitty and I will be up a few days before the trial. Doc and Festus will be there shortly after." They shook hands once more, "Have a safe trip, Banks." Wolfe tipped his hat. Matt, Kitty, Doc, and Festus stood on the boardwalk as the stage pulled out of sight.

Doc broke the silence, "Come on, Festus. You owe me dinner."

Festus looked down at Doc, "What?" Festus unhooked his fingers from his vest, "I aint buyin you no dinner you ol scudder."

"Fine. I'll go catch my own fish." Doc turned and walked toward his office.

"Now wait a minute Doc," Festus caught up with him, "Now if you're a talking about fish and fishin... I might uh..."

"You don't care about anybody but yourself, Festus..." Doc shook his head. Their conversation faded as they walked around the corner.

Matt and Kitty just laughed. Matt looked down at Kitty. She looked back up at him with a warm smile, "You okay, Kitty?"

Kitty nodded her head and looked over at the Long Branch, "I'm good, Cowboy." She looked back up at Matt, "I've got everything and my everything was here first."

Matt chuckled. He asked, "Food or a drinks?"

"Ummm?" Kitty weighed her options, "Food then drinks."

"Sounds good." Matt placed his hand at the small of her back and they headed to Delmonico's... "Then desserts?"

"You bet, Cowboy." Kitty smiled and tightened her hold around his waist. They walked arm in arm toward the sunset. The sky was a campfire burning out. Only to bring a new light and burning desire to life in Dodge City.

The End :)


End file.
